Bad Dreams
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: A series of ONE-SHOTS where Luke has bad dreams.
1. Biggest Mistake

**Disclaimer: I don't own any SJA characters. If I did, Luke would have his own show where he and Sky are off saving the world. It all belongs to BBC.**

* * *

Luke's POV

 _I turn the corner, startled by the sound of laughter. It wasn't the usual kind of laughter. Not the funny kind, that is sometimes contagious that it makes you laugh too. This was scary. It was the kind of laughter that made you cringe and gave you goosebumps all over. I looked in the corner of my eye to the door, which was open. My room was dark and besides for the small amount of light coming in from my door._

 _Who is that laughing? The voice is almost familiar but it's also not. Should I go towards the laughter? I'm almost too scared to. But I get up and slowly walk out of my bedroom. I get to the stairs and both carefully and quietly go down them._

 _The laughter was getting louder and I felt my stomach flutter. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. The voice was coming this room—the living room—and I looked inside._

 _Mum._

 _It was mum. She was sitting alone in the living room with K-9 right beside her. She was laughing, but it wasn't her normal laugh. This laugh was scary; it was scaring me._

 _"What's so funny mistress?" K-9 asks._

 _"Oh nothing K-9." Mum says. "Mr. Chandra says that Luke could go on early." She tells him. Oh yeah, he did tell me about that. I don't know if I want to go now. I mean, I could and I do want to go, but is it the right time? "I can finally get rid of him."_

 _What? Get rid of me?_

 _"Well you know he's not really my son."_

 _"Master Luke was created by the Bane." K-9 says._

 _"Yes and you see, I took pity on him. His real family is dead and he didn't have anywhere to go. So I'll let him stay but I figured he'd be like teenagers now a days. But no, he's always going on about how he wishes he was normal. Saying he loves me and all that." I frown at that. Didn't she love me? "I was happy when Mrs. Wormwood showed up. I hoped he would go with her, but he wanted to stay. I was like 'oh great, I'm stuck with him'."_

 _What? I thought—she said she loved me. Why was she saying these things?_

 _"I'm so happy he'll be going."_

 _No. Mum, why are you saying these things?_

 _"Luke was the biggest mistake of my life."_

 _No! Mum! No!_

* * *

"NO!" I shot up in bed and yelled. I tried to catch my breath. I put my hand against my chest as I took some deep breaths and looked around. It was dream? It was just a nightmare.

"Luke—Luke, are you alright?" Mum came into my room and then switched on my light. I honestly wasn't sure if I was okay. It was just a nightmare, but was it really? Mr. Chandra really did talk to me about maybe taking my A-Levels this coming June so I could go to a university a year early. That was true. What if some other parts of my dream were true? Mum walked over and sat on the edge of my bed. "Luke?"

I tried to speak. I tried to but I couldn't speak. I couldn't find the words. "I-I" That was the only thing that escaped my lips before mum wraps her arms around me.

"It's alright. Shh, it's alright." Mum says as she rubs circles on my back. I grab onto mum tightly. This felt so nice. "It's okay, it was just a nightmare." She tells me and I nodded, holding onto her as a few tears escaped my eyes.

I was so relieved it was a nightmare. I didn't want those things to be true.

I relaxed after a bit. I felt mum start to pull away, so I held onto her tighter. I didn't her want her to leave. "Oh Luke, it's alright. I'm here." She says and I feel her run her fingers through my hair.

"I love you, Luke."

"You promise?" I ask. I had to make sure.

"Yes." She says and then pulls away, but only so she can look at me. She puts her hand on me cheek and wipes away tears with her thumb. She smiles and then gives me a kiss on my cheek. "I love you so much." She adds. "Now, try to get some more sleep, okay?"

"W-Will—Will you stay until I f-fall asleep?" I ask. I knew I was bit old, but I don't want to be alone. I'm scared.

Mum nodded. She got up for a second, but then sat back down beside me after turning off the lights. Mum stroked my hair gently and I eventually closed my eyes. I felt mum kiss my forehead.

"I love you, Luke." Mum says. "Always."

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, so for this story Luke can dream and have nightmares; and that's without the nightmare man's help. If you want to see more chapters, give me an idea for a nightmare, scenario, setting, ect. Please don't forget to review.**


	2. Exterminate

**Disclaimer: I don't own any SJA characters. It all belongs to BBC and Russell T. Davies.**

* * *

 _Exterminate. Exterminate. Exterminate._

 _That sound filled the room. The voice sounded cold and full of hate. I turned to mum and saw the tears streaming down her face. She was just staring at Mr. Smith as the voice continued to repeat that one word._

 _"Mum?" I ask. I was scared. I had never seen her cry before._

 _"No." She said, in an almost whisper. She sounded scared. Really scared. I could see her visibly shaking as the tears fell. "No." She repeated. I looked back at the screen that was playing the message and then back to mum. She's really scared._

 _It made me feel scared._

 _"Mum—what's going on?" I ask and she turns to me. "D-Do you know them?"_

 _"Daleks." Mum says. What's a Dalek? What did that mean? Why is mum so scared? I didn't understand. The only thing I know is that it scared mum. And that scared me too._

 _"I'm s-sorry." She stutters. She pulls me close and wraps her arms tightly around me._

 _"What are they!?" I ask pulling away._

 _"Killers." Mum says. "R-Remember what I told you about the Doctor? How he's the last of his kind?" I nod at the question. Of course, I remember. I remember everything. I don't forget. "They killed the Time Lords. And I have seen them before—they're killers. They don't have any emotions other than hate and—" Mum stops and turns to Mr. Smith. He was still playing the message._

 _"TURN IT OFF!" Mum screams and it goes off a second later. The attic is silent except for mum's sobs. She then wraps me into a hug again. "Oh, you're so young!" She sobs and I hold onto her. What was she saying that for? We'd be fine. She knows them so she's seen them before. The Doctor will come and beat them, right?_

 _We can't all die._

 _Mum just sobs while holding me in her arms. I felt scared, but I wasn't going to cry. I had to be strong for her._

 _She brings me over to the steps where grabs a blanket and wraps it around us._

 _"The Doctor will stop them won't he?" I ask mum._

 _"It seems unlikely Luke. Previous companions of the doctor, including those of TORCHWOOD have been trying to contact the Doctor but have unsuccessful." Mr. Smith says._

 _What? No Doctor? He wasn't coming?_

 _"I'm so sorry." Mum says in sobs and I get as close to her as I can._

 _I'm really scared._

* * *

 _Later, something was coming up on Mr. Smith and mum told me to leave it. There was nothing we could do. Nothing anyone could do. But then the former prime minister came on screen. And there was this plan to call the Doctor. We'd use Mr. Smith and Torchwood would use this thing called the Rift. But doing this, the Daleks found Harriet._

 _"Luke." Mum tried to get my attention. But I kept watching. She was then killed on the screen before the signal was gone._

 _This better work._

* * *

 _We eventually got brief contact with the Doctor but then it went out. But we heard this voice._

 _"Your voice is different…"_

 _"No." Mum says, which makes me turn to her. "But he's dead."_

 _She seemed even more terrified at the sound of that voice. It didn't sound anything like the Daleks, but mum knew it._

 _"Who is it?" I ask._

 _"He created the Daleks. But—he's dead. I watched him die." Mum says._

 _"Oh my god." Mum gasps and then Mr. Smith tells her where the TARDIS is. It isn't too far from here. Only a few blocks. Then mum grabs her jacket and bag. Was she leaving?_

 _"There are Daleks out there!" I say. She couldn't go._

 _"I know. But I have to find the Doctor." She says. No, she couldn't go. What if she got killed like Harriet Jones did? What if it happened before she found the Doctor? I'd never see her again. Or what if they come here when she's gone?_

 _"No."_

 _"Don't leave the house! Don't do anything!" She tells me after Mr. Smith says he'd protect me._

 _"No! Mummy don't leave me!" I cry and felt tears stream down my face. I'm scared and I didn't want to be alone. I don't want her to leave me._

 _Mum drops her things and goes over to me._

 _"Please don't leave me alone!" I cried._

 _"Okay, okay, I won't go." Mum says embracing me into a tight hug. She brought me over to the steps again and we sat on them. She held me in her arms and rubbed circles on my back._

 _"Mum, I'm scared." I said in between the sobbing._

 _"Shhhh, Luke. I'm here."_

 _"Just don't go. I don't want to be alone."_

 _"I won't go, Luke. I'll stay here with you." Mum kisses my forehead. She just sat there with me and continued to comfort me as I cried._

* * *

 _"Sarah Jane." Mum and I look up at Mr. Smith's voice._

 _"Yes, Mr. Smith?"_

 _"I am receiving a message from Torchwood." He says. He then plays it. On screen showed that woman, Gwen Cooper._

 _"_ _There are Daleks heading your way. You need to get out of there now." She says and then suddenly I hear a loud crash come from downstairs._

 _"They're here." Mum says. "Mr. Smith. Quiet." She says and he blanks off as mum then turns the light off. She then brings me up into the corner of the attic. She keeps her arms wrapped around me. She puts a finger over her lips, telling me to be very quiet._

 _I grab onto her._

 _I'm so scared._

 _I feel her rub my back as she holds me close._

 _I start to shake. I can hear their voices from the air vent that's behind me._

 _"Shhh…" Mum whispers as quietly as she could. She was trying to get me to calm down._

 _"Humans detected upstairs." I hear the Dalek say._

 _They know we're here._

 _I hear noises and they are getting closer._

 _"Humans detected." I hear it say._

 _"I love you, Luke." Mum whispers._

 _"I love you mum." I whisper and the door is blasted down._

 _"We surrender!" Mum says putting her hands up and stepping away from me._

 _"We are not here to take prisoners. We are here to exterminate the Doctor's companion and her son." The Dalek states._

 _"No! Just take me! Don't hurt him! Please! I beg of you!" Mum pleads._

 _"Daleks don't not show mercy." It then points it blaster at me._

 _"NO!" Mum yells and just as the blast it coming towards me, Mum jumps in front of it and falls to the ground with a scream of agony._

 _"MUM!" I scream._

 _"Now you will be exterm—" It didn't get to finish the word before it blew up into pieces. I just stood there in horror for a couple moments. Then I went over to mum._

 _I shake her. I shake her again. She doesn't respond._

 _"Mum." I say._

 _Nothing._

 _"Mum. Please." I say._

 _Nothing._

 _"Mum. Please. Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone." I beg as the tears stream down my face. "Mum! I need you! Please!"_

 _I put my head onto hers and sob._

 _She was gone._

 _It killed my mum._

 _I'm all alone._

* * *

"Luke! Luke wake up!" I shot up awake and see mum standing over me. I look around and see I'm in bedroom.

Mum. She's here.

She's not dead.

"It was just a bad dream." Mum tells me.

"Mum!" I exclaim before wrapping my arms around her. I feel her seconds later, wrap hers around me. I start to cry. I was so relieved. It was only a nightmare.

"Shhhh. It's alright, I'm here." Mum says and I hold onto her tightly as I cry.

"They killed you. Right in front of me." I sobbed. "Y-You were gone. I was all alone."

"Shhh, Luke. It was just a nightmare." She sooths. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here for you, Luke."

And that made me so relieved.

* * *

 **A/N: This one was request by Guest A. I hope you enjoy this! Please don't forget to review.**


	3. I Will Always Come For You

**Disclaimer: I don't own any SJA characters. It all belongs to BBC and Russell T. Davies.**

* * *

Sarah Jane's POV

After the whole ordeal with the Nightmare Man, Luke had decided to stay home an extra couple of days. He technically had a two weeks before his classes started, so I thought he deserved some more rest here and I wouldn't mind keeping him home for just a little while longer.

I hoped Luke would be getting some sleep, but as it turns out, he hasn't been getting any.

"Why haven't you been sleeping Luke?" I ask him one morning.

"I don't know what you mean." Luke states, but I could always tell when Luke was lying to me. Apparently this was one of those times. And I didn't even have to know Luke's tell to know that he hasn't been sleeping. He looked so exhausted.

"Luke." I say in a tone that he knows he should just tell me the truth because I knew that he wasn't being honest.

"I'm scared." Luke admits.

"What are you scared of?"

"W-What if he comes back?" Luke answers with a question. It takes me a minute to realize who Luke was talking about. I frown. Luke may have found a way to defeat the Nightmare Man, but he still scared him. But I knew why. I'm sure Luke wouldn't be the only one scared of him coming back after what he's been through.

"He won't Luke." I tell him. He had told me they forced him into one of the nightmare rooms in the dream reality, which is now locked for all eternity. I know he won't be coming back.

"I don't want anymore nightmares." Luke says.

"Well without him, you shouldn't be having anymore dreams. Just sleep." I say with a slight laugh. Luke was only able to dream because of him—at least that's what I assume. I don't know if he'll be able to have dreams or not now but I doubt it. He should just be getting sleep like he used to.

"Luke, you're so tired, I really think you should get some sleep—"

"Mum! No!" Luke exclaims. I frown at hearing how terrified Luke sounded. "If it happens again, I might not wake up. I don't want to be alone." I pull Luke into a hug and rub his back.

"I don't want to be alone, mum." Luke repeats.

"Shhhh, oh Luke, you'll never be alone." I promise him. "Shhhh, it's alright." I try to calm him down and eventually I do, but it takes a little while. I really wish I could just let this go. But Luke needed to sleep. He couldn't stay awake for the rest of his life. He may be special, but he was still human. And they needed sleep.

I think I may have to resort to some other measures.

...

At dinner time, I put a pill next to Luke's plate.

"What's this?" He asks.

"A sleeping pill."

"No." Luke shakes his head.

"Luke, you need sleep."

"I can't mum."

"Yes you can, Luke. You have to. Eventually, you are going to get tired out. I don't know if it'll be longer because of your exceptional mind, but eventually you won't be able to fight it any longer. I think it would be better for you to just give in and get some sleep while you're here." I say. I didn't want Luke to get tired while he was driving up to school. Then I would definitely lose him and I wasn't about to let that happen.

"What I can't wake up?" Luke asks.

"You will."

"What if I can't? What if I have a nightmare?" Luke continues to ask more and more questions. But he asks them faster than I could answer.

"Nothing is going to happen." I say putting my hands on his cheeks and then leaning in to kiss forehead.

"No." Luke says before throwing the pill down the drain. He then goes upstairs without finishing his dinner. I sighed. That was the last one I had. But I knew Luke wasn't going to take a pill willingly.

I hate to do this, but I think I'm going to need to call in some help.

...

Late night. I had my good friend Martha Jones come over. She is a doctor, she would be able to help me with this. "First I want to see if I can talk to Luke into taking a pill once more. If not, then we'll do this." I tell her before going up to Luke's room.

"Luke?" I knock before entering and then sit on the edge of his bed.

"Yeah, mum?"

"Will you please just consider taking this?" I ask him, handing up the pill packet.

"No." Luke shakes his head.

"Luke, please—"

"No"

"Luke, I'll give you one last chance—"

"No, mum. I'm not going to take that. I'm not going to sleep." Luke says firmly and I sigh putting the pill in the pocket of my cardigan. I really wish it didn't have to come to this, but I am not letting Luke stay awake along longer.

I open the door and let Martha come in. She walks in and sits next to Luke on one side while I'm on the other.

"Mum, what's going on?" Luke asks, looking between Martha and me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to give you something to help you sleep, Luke." Martha explains to him as she gets a few things out of her bag.

"No." Luke says shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Luke." I say. I hated having to do this, but this was for Luke. When he looked over saw that Martha had a syringe is when I saw Luke grow more afraid. I knew I was probably going to have to hold him down, though I really wish I didn't have to. I didn't like the idea of that. It wouldn't be fun for either of us. But then Luke made a move to get up, so I held him down on his bed. He tried to struggle out of my grip, but I kept him where he was.

"Mum—stop—"

"I'm sorry, Luke. But this is for your own good." I say and he looks at me. His expression—I could barely handle looking at him. He was scared and hurt. But I knew there was nothing else I could do. I watched as Martha rolled up Luke's sleeve, wrapped a band around his arm, and then used an alcohol wipe to clean the area she was going to poke. Luke glances over and as Martha was about to stick him, Luke starts to move around.

"No!" Luke screamed.

"Sarah Jane, I need you to hold him still. I don't want to miss." Martha says. I knew Luke wouldn't like that very much either.

"No, mum. No!" Luke cried as tears streamed down his face.

"It'll be over quickly." I tell him. I knew this was the only way for Luke to sleep. I didn't like this, but if Luke wouldn't willingly go to sleep, I had to force him. This was for the best. I got into a position where I could hold Luke's body and arm still. It wasn't too hard because Luke was becoming too tired to fight any longer.

"Wait! I-I'll take the p-pill. Just please—n-no needles." Luke begs. I wasn't sure if this was just tactic to get me to let go so he could get away, but it didn't look like Luke was lying. And I guess the needle didn't make this situation any better. "P-Please mum, no needles."

I guess I should trust him.

I hand him the pill and bottle of water. I stayed close so if he tried to get away, I would stop him. He put the pill in his mouth and took a sip of water.

"Show me that you swallowed it." I say.

Luke opened his mouth and saw that he had in fact swallowed the pill. I then turned to Martha and she knew that it was her queue to leave as Luke wasn't going to need that injection now.

"I'm sorry Luke, I really am, but I couldn't let you do this." I say and kiss his forehead. I don't want him to be angry with me, though he has every right to. "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you because you didn't get any sleep."

But at least this got him to take the pill.

"It should start working within thirty minutes" I tell Luke before getting up, but I feel myself being pulled back by my arm. I look and see Luke had a tight grip on it.

"Don't go." Luke looks up with me and I could see the tears clearly in his eyes. He was so scared. I put the glass of water down on his nightstand. "Please stay, mum. I don't wanna be alone."

"Get under the covers and I'll stay with you until you're asleep." I tell him and Luke nods quickly as I get up to turn the lights out. Once Luke is under the covers and laying down, I go over and sit down next to him.

"I'm scared, mum." Luke whispers and I pull him into my arms.

"I know. But I'm here and you'll be okay." I say as I run my fingers through his hair. "I'll always protect you." I held Luke firmly in my arms until he started to look _really_ tired. He looked moments away from falling asleep.

"Just sleep. I'll be here for you when you wake up." I say as I move his head onto his pillow. I pull the covers over him and then stroke Luke's hair as his eyes start to close. I did that until I was completely sure he was asleep before leaving to go to bed myself. "Sweet dreams, Luke."

* * *

Luke's POV

 _I looked around. It was dark. I don't know where I am._

 _"Hello?" I call and it echoes. I then looked down at my hands—I could just barely see them. I pinch my wrist and it doesn't hurt. I'm dreaming. Though this wasn't as scary as I thought it could be, I still feel scared. Being all in the dark isn't exactly a good dream, so this was some sort of nightmare._

 _"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" I call out and then suddenly lights are turned on._

 _"I can hear you." I turn around and see her. Why did it have to be her? Why of all the things I could have a nightmare about, did it have to be her? "Hello Luke."_

 _"Mrs. Wormwood." I say and swallow hard._

 _This definitely is a nightmare._

 _I turn around to run, but then she appears in front of me._

 _"What do you want?"_

 _"Isn't that obvious?" She says, slowly walking around me._

 _"No."_

 _"You. You're mine now." She says. "My son."_

 _"You're not my mother."_

 _"Right. Sarah Jane Smith is your mother."_

 _"That's right." I say._

 _"Then where is she?" She asks and I frown. I wish she was here, but this is my nightmare. I was alone with Mrs. Wormwood. "She's not here. You're all alone with me. And I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere Luke."_

 _I need to get out of here._

 _I try to run but she grabs me, stopping me from running away. I then hear this click and she lets me go. I run to this red door, but it won't open. I'm locked in with her._

 _"Oh we're going to have such fun Luke." She says before starting to laugh._

 _I backed into a corner._

 _"Get away!" I yell as she slowly comes closer. I back away from her as far as I can. I'm scared. What is she going to do to me? Why does she want me? I want my mum._

 _"But Luke, we're going to have some fun."_

 _"Go away! I want my mum." I mumble the last part._

 _"You're never leaving. You're stuck with me forever." She starts to laugh again and I start to shiver at the thought. I need to wake up—yeah I'll just wake myself up. I shut my eyes and try to wake up. But I'm still here. I try it a few more times, but it doesn't work._

 _I'm still here._

 _Oh no. The pill. I can't wake up because of the pill._

 _I'm stuck here._

 _I bring my knees to my chest. I shiver and start to cry. I was stuck here for who knows how long with Mrs. Wormwood. The woman who created me but ordered me to be killed because I had 'failed'. The only thing I wanted was my mum and I couldn't have that. She took me from the one person that loves me._

 _This truly is one of my worst nightmares._

* * *

Sarah Jane's POV

 _I was travelling in the TARDIS with The Doctor. He was taking me on a night out to—well he didn't say. All he would tell me was that it was a planet, I've never been before. The Doctor is always full of surprises. I was fine with it as long as there were no Daleks showing up._

 _"What do you think, Sarah?" He asks me._

 _"This is marvelous Doctor." I say. The planet was beautiful. Nothing like Earth—well Earth was beautiful in its own way. But this—I can't even describe the sight in front of me. I then wrap my arms around myself as I feel cold. Though this place was wonderful, it'd be better if it was a big warmer._

 _"Are you cold, Sarah?" The Doctor asks and I nodded quickly._

 _"Yes Doctor." He then proceeds to wrap his scarf around me. He then reaches into his coat pocket and hands me a hat. He just happened to have that in there? Oh well, I guess he did know where he was taking me, so he planned ahead for the weather._

 _This was just perfect._

 _But then I frown at hearing something in the distance._

 _"What is it, Sarah?" The Doctor asks me as I walk a few steps._

 _"I—I don't know." I say. I couldn't make it out so I walk further and further. I had gotten past the TARDIS when the noise gets louder and clearer. "Don't you hear it, Doctor?!"_

 _"Hear what, Sarah?"_

 _It soon becomes as clear as day._

 _"Crying." I say. "Someone's crying Doctor."_

 _"No one's crying Sarah." The Doctor says. What? What did he mean there was no one crying? I know what crying sounds like and someone was definitely crying. "We're the only ones here."_

 _"We can't be." I say. We couldn't be the only ones here._

 _"Doctor, come here." I say and he walks over to where I was. Maybe he could hear it more now being close to me. I could hear it clearly. I'm sure the Timelord will be able to hear it now._

 _"I don't hear anything Sarah."_

 _"What?" I take a step further. It gets louder. How could he not hear it? I'm not completely sure, but I think it's a child. Not a small child or a baby, but a kid. Definitely a boy. "Hello?" I call out. Maybe if I could get the boy to speak, maybe I could find him. "Are you alright? Where are you?"_

 _"I w-want m-my mum." I hear the voice choke out._

 _There was something about that voice. I feel like I know that voice. Why does it sound so familiar? Do I know that boy somehow?_

 _"Get away!" I hear the boy scream. "Mum. I want my mum."_

 _Then suddenly it clicks._

 _"Luke?" I say._

 _"Who's Luke?" The Doctor asks me._

 _"M-My son." I say._

 _"You have a son?" The Doctor asks me. I look at him and then nod. I realize now that this must be a dream. I then turn back as I hear the crying start again. That was Luke. That was my son. He was crying._

 _"Mum. I'm scared." He cried._

 _Oh, my baby boy. I need to find him. But how do I do that? I think for a minute. I had to remember what Luke told about what happened in the dream world. I remember something about him finding Clyde and Rani. They found each other in their dreams. So it was possible for me to find him, but finding him is the hard part. How do I even get out of my dream?_

 _Oh wait. This a dream._

 _I can do whatever I want with it._

 _"Are you leaving Sarah?"_

 _"Yes. I'm sorry, Doctor, but I have to find my son." I say and then imagine a doorway. I needed a door so I could go find him. Luke had mentioned being in a corridor and each door held a different dream, so I guess that was a good way to start._

 _"Mum." I cry Luke cry again as the red door appears in front of me._

 _"I'm coming, Luke!" I shout before going through it. I look around me after I leave my dream and rows of red doors. This is just what Luke described to me when he woke up. Now I just had to figure out where he is._

 _I listen for Luke's voice._

 _I can hear him crying._

 _I follow it down the hallway until I hear it as if it's coming from behind a door. I guess this is worth a try. I pull on the door handle and it won't open. It's locked._

 _"Mummy. I need you." I hear Luke whisper. My heart broke at hearing that. He sounded so scared. He was scared and all alone._

 _"Mummy's coming Luke." I say as I reach into my pocket. I think about what would usually be in there and then smile as I see my sonic lipstick is in the palm of my hand. I point it at the door and unlock it. I go in there and see Mrs. Wormwood standing before my son._

 _"Luke!" I call and Luke quickly looks over at me, along with Mrs. Wormwood._

 _"Mum?" He sniffled._

 _"Miss Smith." Mrs. Wormwood hisses bitterly._

 _Luke tries to move, but she stops him. I felt anger rise from within me. Nobody hurts my boy and I certainly wasn't going to let her have him. I hold my sonic lipstick to the air and it makes Mrs. Wormwood scream in pain._

 _"Come on, Luke!" I yell. He runs out the door and I shut it quickly. I lock it with my sonic lipstick before running with Luke down the corridor until we go into the room had been in before. We go back inside my dream and I shut the door._

 _"Luke." I say opening my arms to him._

 _"Mum." Luke exclaims as he rushes into my arms._

 _"I'm here baby." I say as I run my fingers through his hair and kiss his temple. I hold him tightly in my arms and breathe. "It's okay. Mummy's here. I got you. No one's going to hurt."_

 _"I was so s-scared, mum." Luke cries._

 _"I heard you Luke. I heard you." I tell him. "It's okay now. No one can hurt you." It seems even in our dreams, nothing could stop me from protecting him. "Oh I love you."_

 _"I love you, mum."_

* * *

Luke's POV

I shot up in bed. I saw sunlight coming in from my window. It was morning.

"Luke?" I hear my mum call.

"Mum!" I call back. I remember the whole thing. I was so scared, but she came for me. Even in my nightmares, my mum came to protect me. I run out of my room and saw her in the hallway, coming for me. I go into my mum's arms and wrap my arms around her.

"Oh Luke."

"You came for me." I say.

"Of course I did Luke." Mum says as she releases me from the hug and looks at me in the eyes. "I will always come for you." She wraps her arms around me again. I felt so much better. It seems whether it was Dream or Reality, my mum would always be there for me. _She is always going to protect me._

That made me feel safe.

* * *

 **A/N: This one was written for both _The Golden Emrys_ & _YAY13_ who both asked for Mrs. Wormwood. I hope you guys enjoyed this! I know it's probably not the best, but this is what I came up with. Please don't forget to review.**


End file.
